A Primeira Vez ?
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Os anos se passaram e Serena está pronta para dar o próximo passo, mas... Darien estará pronto ? - TRADUÇÃO


**N/A:** Olá, aqui deixo-lhes uma nova história, na verdade é uma oneshot, a primeira que escrevo, então sejam compreensivos comigo, está bem ?

Espero que vocês gostem, e, para qualquer comentário ou crítica, deixem as suas reviews.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon, bem como os seus personagens, não me pertence, e sim a Naoko Takeuchi. Posto esta fic sem fins lucrativos e apenas por diversão e entretenimento.

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, ela é uma tradução da fic "¿La Primera Vez?", de Suki angeles. A autora me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **A PRIMEIRA VEZ ?**

O tempo passou e Serena tinha terminado o ensino médio, Darien estava no seu último ano da universidade e logo começaria o seu estágio no hospital de Tóquio. Ou seja, o tempo seguia o seu curso normal e ambos os jovens continuavam juntos e tão apaixonados como sempre, mas, por alguma razão, aos poucos o relacionamento começava a se desgastar, não exatamente por falta de amor ou pela existência de algum inimigo, mas sim por assuntos um pouco mais humanos para eles do que de costume...

* * *

Serena estava no seu quarto, de pé e sem mexer um só músculo, ela não parava de olhar e de examinar a si mesma fixamente no espelho. Depois de alguns instantes, começou a inspecionar os seus seios, suas nádegas, suas pernas, seu rosto, verificava cada canto do seu corpo tentando convencer a si mesma de que era linda, de que o seu corpo podia, sim, ser desejado por outra pessoa.

\- Será que Darien não gosta de mim dessa forma ? Talvez ele não me ache atraente - disse ela a si mesma, um pouco cabisbaixa, enquanto terminava a inspeção.

Ela aproximou-se da mesa de cabeceira, na qual descansava uma linda foto na qual ela aparecia ao lado do seu amado; ela suspirou um pouco antes de pegá-la e apertá-la contra o seu peito para depois deitar-se na cama ao lado dela.

Fazia muito tempo que Serena tinha deixado de ser a garotinha imatura e ingênua de sempre, bom, talvez apenas um pouco, mas mesmo assim não pôde evitar a mudança hormonal que sofrem todas as adolescentes da sua idade. Ela realmente amava Darien e precisava que o seu relacionamento passasse para o próximo nível, já não lhe bastavam os gentis e infantis beijos ou os doces abraços dados, precisava de mais, comunicar-se de outra forma com o amor da sua vida. Mas aparentemente Darien não queria dar esse passo, e, sempre que tinha a oportunidade de ir um pouco mais longe, o moreno contornava rapidamente a situação, para que o assunto não se tornasse mais sério.

* * *

Darien estava em um café próximo à universidade, com alguns companheiros de curso, e, é claro, com o seu melhor amigo e confidente, Andrew, falava animadamente do término dos seus cursos, da vida, do seu futuro, e, o mais importante, do amor...

\- Ei, Darien, você está há muito tempo com a sua namorada, nota-se que você a ama muito, não ? - perguntou um dos rapazes.

\- É claro - respondeu, sério como sempre, o moreno.

\- E como não amá-la, se ela é um bombom ! - exclamou outro dos presentes, provocando uma ligeira raiva no moreno.

\- Você tem toda a razão, amigo - comentou - E com tudo isso, Darien, você já se deliciou com esse bombom ?

\- Não sei do que vocês estão falando - respondeu Darien secamente, fingindo-se de desentendido.

\- Não finja, você sabe do que eu estou falando - respondeu maliciosamente o jovem.

\- Acho que isso não lhe diz respeito, eu não tenho porque ficar falando dessas coisas, e muito menos com vocês - respondeu ele, enfurecido, deixando um pouco de dinheiro na mesa para pagar pelo que consumira, saindo rápida e furiosamente do local.

Darien sempre fora um jovem introvertido e jamais tinha gostado de falar de seus assuntos pessoais com ninguém, até mesmo com Serena isso era muito difícil, e ele costumava ser muito reservado, mas esta conversa em particular o tinha perturbado sobremaneira, ele jamais tinha estado com Serena do modo como lhe perguntavam, e, embora vontade não lhe faltasse, porque, apesar de ser príncipe da Terra, guerreiro e tudo o mais, ele continuava sendo um homem, um homem apaixonado que queria entregar-se completamente à sua princesa, mas...

* * *

Os dois jovens estavam em um dos bancos do parque, há bem pouco tempo tinham voltado do cinema, e agora estavam observando a linda visão com a qual lhes presenteava o lugar, abraçados um ao outro.

Nenhum dos dois articulava qualquer palavra, Darien ainda estava perturbado pelo que tinha acontecido no café e Serena estava submersa em meio aos seus próprios pensamentos, tentando procurar a melhor forma de insinuar as suas intenções ao seu amado. Para falar a verdade, a situação era um pouco embaraçosa, não era só chegar e dizer "Ei, Darien, por que nós não fazemos amor um dia desses ?" - ela se enrubesceu só por imaginar. Como reagiria o seu príncipe se ela lhe dissesse essas palavras !

Depois de um longo suspiro, o moreno rompeu o silêncio.

\- Serena, já está ficando tarde, acho que eu deveria levar você à sua casa - disse ele.

\- Ainda não é tão tarde - respondeu a loira - Por que... nós não vamos ao seu apartamento por algum tempo ? Para assistirmos um filme ou algo assim (claro, era preciso disfarçar).

\- Mas nós acabamos de assistir um filme, além do mais, não quero que seus pais fiquem preocupados - insistiu o moreno.

\- Não se preocupe, eles sabem que eu estou com você, eu posso telefonar para eles do seu apartamento e dizer-lhes que vou chegar mais tarde. Além do mais... estou com vontade de ficar um pouquinho a sós com você - disse a loira, com um leve beicinho, para que soasse o mais inocente possível.

\- É melhor eu levar você à sua casa, agora me lembrei de que tenho que estudar para uma prova que vai ter amanhã, por isso eu tenho que voltar logo para casa - acrescentou, nervoso, o moreno, já não lhe restavam mais desculpas.

\- Entendo... não se preocupe. Bem, eu vou voltar sozinha para casa, assim você pode chegar mais rápido para estudar - disse a loira com um leve sorriso, enquanto se levantava, dando um inocente beijo nos lábios do moreno e caminhando em direção à sua casa.

"Parece que Darien realmente não quer estar comigo... amanhã é sexta-feira, e eu sei que ele nunca tem aulas nesse dia", pensava ela, tristemente, enquanto ia caminhando até à sua casa.

De volta ao seu apartamento, Darien amaldiçoava a si mesmo pelo que tinha acontecido com a sua namorada no parque. Decidiu tomar um banho antes de se deitar, para esvaziar a sua mente, que trabalhava a mil por hora, e tentar apaziguar o mar de hormônios que agitavam-se em seu corpo só de pensar na sua princesa. Como queria estar com ela ! Mas algo o impedia, ele tinha que se controlar.

* * *

O novo dia chegou à cidade, e Darien saiu de seu apartamento. Tinha combinado de se encontrar com Andrew para comprarem algumas coisas que eles precisavam. Depois de feitas as compras, os dois jovens entraram em um bar para comer algo rápido.

\- Ei, Darien, por que você se enfureceu tanto ontem ? - perguntou o jovem.

\- Você sabe que eu não gosto de falar dessas coisas, Andrew - respondeu o moreno.

\- Sim, eu sei, amigo, mas, de um jeito ou de outro, acho que você reagiu um pouco exageradamente. Há alguma coisa que você queira me contar ? - Andrew insistiu incisivamente.

Darien lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante, um pouco para o lado, mas, depois de ponderar por alguns segundos, decidiu contar-lhe um pouco do que estava se passando com ele.

\- Olhe, com Serena... nunca aconteceu absolutamente nada - revelou ele, um pouco nervoso.

\- Eu já imaginava que tinha a ver com isso, mas... porque você complica tanto a situação ? Por acaso você não quer estar com ela ? - perguntou o loiro.

\- Não, não é isso, é claro que eu gostaria de estar com ela, você sabe que eu me derreto completamente por Serena, mas... - ele pensou por um instante e preferiu mentir a respeito - Ela é só uma adolescente e nunca esteve com ninguém, eu não poderia manchar a sua inocência e não quero machucá-la.

Andrew não conseguiu evitar soltar algumas gargalhadas com a resposta do amigo, provocando irritação nele.

\- Desculpe, amigo, eu não quis lhe ofender - ele desculpou-se, tentando acalmar a sua risada - Mas é que você parece um velho de quarenta anos, quero dizer, "manchar a sua inocência" - ele continuou a rir - Darien, Serena não tem mais 14 anos, e nós dois sabemos que ela amadureceu muito, e, bem, ela é praticamente uma mulher, e nunca é demais dizer que ela é linda, se você vai me dar uma desculpa, pelo menos que seja uma plausível.

Darien olhou para ele, um pouco envergonhado.

\- Diga-me, Serena alguma vez... bem, demonstrou que quer algo mais com você ? Você sabe, alguma provocação ou uma leve insinuação... alguma coisa ? - perguntou o loiro.

\- Bem... sim, alguma coisa assim - respondeu ele, nervoso.

\- Então... qual é o problema ? - acrescentou Andrew.

Darien brincava nervosamente com um guardanapo, olhando para todos os lados, não sabia como responder a pergunta do seu amigo. Sim, ele era a pessoa na qual mais confiava no mundo, além de Serena, é claro, mas ficava muito envergonhado em confessar o seu problema.

\- Amigo, vamos, conte-me a verdade, o que é que lhe preocupa tanto ? - perguntou ele, não apenas curioso, mas um pouco preocupado.

A bela pele branca do moreno começava, aos poucos, a tingir-se de vermelho, ele continuava indeciso, mas não agüentava mais, decidiu ser sincero com o amigo.

\- Está bem, mas me prometa que não vai zombar de mim. Vamos, prometa ! - ele pediu.

\- Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu prometo, ande, conte-me o que é que o impede de ficar mais intimamente com Serena.

\- É que... bem... isso... - dizia ele, nervoso - Serena não é a única que nunca esteve com ninguém, tudo bem ? Eu... eu também nunca dormi com nenhuma mulher.

Andrew escutava atentamente ao amigo, boquiaberto diante dessa confissão, enquanto Darien continuava com o seu relato.

\- Eu amo Serena com todo o meu coração, e nada me daria mais prazer do que fazê-la totalmente feliz, você me entende - ele acrescentou, fazendo uma ligeira pausa: - , mas não quero decepcioná-la, amigo, eu não tenho experiência, não sei bem o que fazer para que tudo corra perfeitamente, e jamais me perdoaria se eu não me saísse bem, se eu falhasse, e se ela não gostar ? Bem... eu morro... - ele finalizou, menos nervoso, embora tão envergonhado quanto no começo.

Andrew olhou para o amigo por mais alguns segundos, antes de responder.

\- Você não tem porque se envergonhar disso, meu amigo, e mais, eu acho que você deveria contar a ela - ele comentou.

\- Você está louco ! Eu morro de vergonha, na minha idade eu já deveria ter algum tipo de experiência.

\- Não necessariamente, isso também não é uma obrigação ! Além do mais, você não acha que ela iria gostar de saber que é a primeira na sua vida ? Que você esperou todo este tempo para dividir esta linda experiência com ela ? Eu acho que você tem sorte, amigo, eu realmente lhe digo - acrescentou o loiro.

\- Sorte ? Eu definitivamente não acho que seja sorte. Não sei o que vou fazer, não posso continuar a me esquivar da situação para sempre - acrescentou o moreno, um pouco cabisbaixo.

\- Amigo, quando chegar o momento, você saberá o que fazer, apenas deixe-se levar pela situação, está me entendendo ? Eu lhe asseguro que tudo vai sair bem se vocês se deixarem-se levar pelos seus sentimentos; por outro lado, ninguém pode lhe aconselhar sobre o que ou como fazer, só você e ela, como um casal, poderão descobrir isso, juntos - foi o conselho de Andrew.

\- Talvez você tenha razão, eu vou pensar nisso. Obrigado, amigo, por me escutar, e principalmente por não zombar de mim - agradeceu o moreno.

\- Não é motivo para se zombar, mas na segunda toda a universidade vai ficar sabendo – ele acrescentou, entre risos, para descontrair o amigo.

O dia começava a se extinguir e Darien estava em seu apartamento, repassando a conversa que tivera com o amigo, sentia-se um pouco mais calmo por ter sido honesto, mas ainda continuava nervoso. Como dizer à sua namorada que era tão inexperiente quanto ela ? Será que ela poderia entendê-lo ? Essas dúvidas atormentavam-no muito mais do que qualquer inimigo que tivessem tido no passado, sem dúvida este era o maior desafio da sua vida.

* * *

Serena tinha acabado de acordar, mais cedo do que de costume porque tinha que se aprontar, naquele dia ela tinha um encontro com Darien, e tinha que fazer algumas tarefas antes.

Primeiro iriam almoçar, e, depois, a uma pequena comemoração na casa de Mina, que fazia aniversário.

\- Boa tarde, senhora Tsukino, eu vim buscar Serena - o moreno cumprimentou-a educadamente.

\- Darien, que prazer vê-lo, puxa, como você está elegante - disse Ikuko, sorridente - Espere aqui, vou chamar minha filha agora.

A linda loira desceu poucos instantes depois, Darien ficou boquiaberto por alguns segundos, ela realmente estava lindíssima. Usava uma pequena saia negra que combinava com um estreito top cor-de-rosa, sapatos de salto médio que combinavam com a sua roupa, e a sua longa cabeleira loira desta vez estava presa em um coque lateral.

A jovem despediu-se da sua mãe e disse-lhe que o mais provável era que não voltasse, já que Mina tinha convidado-as para passar a noite na sua casa, depois da festa.

Os dois entraram no carro e foram no local favorito de Serena para almoçar, ficaram conversando divertidamente depois do almoço e em seguida, juntos, foram escolher um lindo presente para a amiga. Escolheram um CD da banda favorita de Mina e uma linda bolsa de mão que ela certamente adoraria.

Quando chegou a hora, eles chegaram à festa para parabenizar a amiga. Era uma pequena reunião com parentes e com os amigos mais próximos, algumas coisas para comer e beber, além de ótimas conversas, histórias e lembranças de infância. As horas passavam rapidamente, entre risos e conversas.

De repente, o presente de um dos parentes: entradas VIP para o show da banda favorita da loira. Para aquela mesma noite ! Ela tinha que sair imediatamente ou não chegaria a tempo.

Mina pulava de alegria, mas olhou cabisbaixa para as garotas, ela tinha convidado-as para passara noite, e só tinham lhe dado quatro entradas de presente.

\- Não se preocupe, Mina, você sabe que eu não gosto dessa banda - disse Serena - Vá com as garotas, e Darien me leva para casa.

\- Você tem certeza, Serena ? Se todas nós não formos, então prefiro não ir - respondeu Mina.

\- Não, o que você está pensando ? E o seu presente de aniversário. É sério, por mim não há problema, por isso é que eu estou lhe falando, você sabe que eu não compartilho muito do seu gosto musical - ela acrescentou, com um sorriso, para convencer a loira.

\- Tudo bem, obrigada, Serena - ela exclamou, contente - Mas então me cobre depois com qualquer coisa que você precisar.

\- Não é necessário, mas vou pensar... - disse ela, com um sorriso malicioso.

Todas as pessoas presentes na festa despediram-se alegremente e as quatro garotas foram para o show, enquanto Darien e Serena iam caminhando sem pressa até a casa dela.

No trajeto para a casa dos Tsukino, o céu começou a cobrir-se de grossas nuvens, dando passagem a uma forte chuva.

\- Espero que isso não estrague a saída das garotas - comentou a loira.

\- Não deve ter problemas, o show é em um lugar fechado, nós é que vamos estar com problemas, quando descermos do carro para você entrar na sua casa - disse o moreno, entre risos.

Eles desceram rapidamente do carro, cobrindo-se como podiam, mas a chuva era realmente forte e eles ficaram ensopados, principalmente enquanto Serena batia à porta insistentemente e ninguém saía de casa.

\- Que estranho, eles já dormiram ? - perguntou a loira, enquanto insistia.

De repente, o celular dela começou a tocar, indicando uma nova mensagem.

\- É da minha mãe - ela explicou, enquanto punha-se a ler - "Filha, nós estamos na casa da sua tia, em Narita, como você não vai voltar hoje, nós fomos junto com o seu pai. Nos vemos amanhã, divirta-se". Que ótimo - disse ela, em um suspiro de irritação - E não deixaram as chaves. O que eu faço agora ?

\- Primeiro vamos sair deste aguaceiro - respondeu o moreno, conduzindo-a até o carro - Vamos ao meu apartamento para que você se seque e vista algo enxuto, caso contrário você pode ficar doente.

No trajeto até o apartamento, Darien perguntava-se se ele estava fazendo bem em levá-la ao seu lar. A tentação era muito grande e a chuva não o ajudara muito, sem dúvida alguma a roupa molhada acentuava demais as curvas dela, dando uma incrível imagem das suas pernas e do seu busto, uma imagem que nem mesmo a ducha mais fria iria fazê-lo se esquecer.

Chegaram à porta do apartamento, Darien tentava disfarçar o seu nervosismo, mas o barulho das chaves ao contato de suas mãos trêmulas não o ajudava. Ambos entraram.

O moreno, evitando até mesmo olhar para a jovem, foi diretamente para o banheiro, procurar algumas toalhas, e entregou-as à namorada.

\- Obrigada ! - foi só o que saiu dos lábios de Serena, enquanto ela começava a se secar suave e sensualmente, com uma das toalhas, o seu corpo molhado (um pouco intencionalmente, por que negar ?).

Tal imagem provocou diferentes sensações nele, que sentiu a temperatura começar a subir em diferentes partes do seu corpo.

\- Vou vestir roupa seca ! Não quero que você adoeça - ele exclamou, enquanto praticamente fugia do lugar.

Serena deu um longo suspiro de resignação.

Há poucos instantes, Serena estava trocando de roupa no banheiro, enquanto o moreno fazia o mesmo no quarto, tentando inutilmente acalmar a agitação que os seus hormônios começavam a provocar.

Ainda em silêncio, os jovens, já com a roupa trocada, estavam na cozinha. Darien preparava um pouco de chá para esquentar o corpo, e Serena ajudava a procurar os utensílios. A gaveta era muito alta e a loira ficou na ponta dos pés para poder alcançar as xícaras, trágico movimento para ele, que virava-se vendo a sua amada descalça, com os longos cabelos loiros e vestida com apenas uma de suas camisas (que era grande o bastante para cobri-la), mostrando parte da sua anatomia com aquela manobra.

Aquele simples movimento foi a perdição de Darien, que, com a sua mente totalmente encoberta, e ainda boquiaberto ao vê-la, aproximou-se dela. Ele não percebeu como nem em que momento chegou até à loira e abraçou-a gentilmente por trás, começando a aspirar lentamente o cheiro da sua princesa. A jovem, surpresa por aquela reação, virou-se rapidamente, ficando de frente para ele, acidentalmente fazendo com que parte da sua camisa caísse pelo seu ombro direito, mostrando o começo do seu busto, provocando uma excitação até agora desconhecida para Darien.

Sem soltá-la, ele começou a beijá-la docemente, mas o seu nervosismo era muito e ele se afastou um pouco dela, olhando para baixo, tentando conter a sua respiração levemente agitada.

Serena olhou para ele com doçura, parecendo entender o que se passava com o seu amado e, deixando para trás todos os seus preconceitos, segurou uma das mãos do moreno e a pôs sobre um dos seus seios, enquanto começava a beijá-lo.

\- Não tenha medo de me tocar - sussurrou a loira, afastando-se ligeiramente.

O moreno olhou para ela, surpreso, enquanto começava efusivamente a repetir várias vezes aquele beijo. Aos poucos, as suas mãos sentiram-se familiarizadas o bastante para começarem a percorrer gentilmente o corpo da jovem, carícias que provocavam pequenos gemidos nela. Ele tomou-a entre os seus braços, e, entre beijos e carícias, levou-a até o quarto.

De pé ao lado da cama, Darien olhou por mais alguns segundos para a sua princesa, acariciando gentilmente os cabelos dela; enquanto ele dava pequenos beijos no rosto de Serena, ambos começaram a despir um ao outro, nervosos, mas ao mesmo tempo extasiados devido às novas sensações que sentiam com cada toque das mãos, dos seus corpos que, pouco a pouco, ficavam nus, dos novos beijos que jamais tinham sido dados.

Ambos caíram na cama, com Darien ficando sobre ela, continuou com o jogo dos beijos e carícias, queria impregnar esse momento em sua memória para sempre, e não apressá-lo. Que deliciosa sensação era sentir entre suas mãos a linda pele nua da sua princesa, e vê-la se contorcer de prazer entre seus braços !

O medo tinha cessado, finalmente ele ousou fazer o que por tanto tempo queria e não podia, aos poucos ele começou a entrar dentro dela, primeiro gentilmente, tentando não machucá-la, esperando que ela se acostumasse à sua úmida presença, para começar com estocadas cada vez mais rápidas e frenéticas. Ela sentia o seu corpo estremecer ao senti-lo assim. Que sensação maravilhosa ! O mundo desaparecia, ela não conseguia perceber mais nada além da ofegante respiração do seu amado, e as batidas de ambos os corações, desejosos de descobrirem mais e mais.

Darien continuava com o seu trabalho, percorrendo com os dedos cada centímetro de pele da namorada, enquanto Serena acariciava as costas dele, seu acentuado peito, seu rosto, seus cabelos.

Um grande suspiro, seguido de uma forte corrente elétrica, sinalizava que eles tinham chegado, pela primeira vez, a sentir o tão inestimável orgasmo.

Eles ficaram na mesma posição por mais alguns instantes, alongando esse momento tanto quanto possível, tentando recuperar o fôlego, enquanto davam doces e curtos beijos por ambos os rostos.

\- Obrigada - sussurrou Serena.

\- Por quê ? - perguntou o moreno.

\- Por permitir que eu seja a primeira mulher na sua vida - respondeu a loira com um sorriso, enquanto acariciava-lhe o rosto.

\- Mas co... como você ficou sabendo ? - perguntou ele, um pouco confuso.

A loira depositou um novo beijo nas bochechas enrubescidas do seu amado e acomodou-se ao lado dele, antes de responder.

\- Eu estive ontem no bar, e, sem querer, escutei uma parte da sua conversa com Andrew. Você não tinha porque se envergonhar, foi maravilhoso saber que nós dois aprenderíamos juntos na prática - disse ela, entre risos - E você não tem com o que se preocupar... eu senti de tudo, menos decepção - ela sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, levemente enrubescida.

Darien sorriu aliviado, e, em um rápido movimento, pôs-se novamente sobre a sua princesa.

\- É mesmo ? E esta foi só a minha primeira tentativa - finalizou ele, enquanto começava a beijá-la apaixonadamente, dando livre curso, uma vez mais, à sua paixão.

* * *

 **N/A:** Espero que vocês tenham gostado, eu sei que ainda não finalizei as minhas outras histórias, e me ocorreu postar outra, mas o que eu posso fazer... esta minha cabecinha não para de inventar coisas, hihihi.

Nos lemos !

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Bem, e aqui está mais uma tradução de Sailor Moon, a minha quarta tradução deste fandom. Eu espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, caso gostem... reviews, please ?


End file.
